Trente mètres carrés,de l'ammoniaque sur la langue
by Paradoxale
Summary: Le goût de l’ammoniaque envahit ma bouche et ma gorge alors que je tire sur la première bouffée de ma cigarette.Cela fait plus de six mois maintenant… Six mois que tu m’as dit revenir dans un instant. Je t’attends toujours.


Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

…Trente mètres carrés, de l'ammoniaque sur la langue…

Le goût de l'ammoniaque envahit ma bouche et ma gorge alors que je tire sur la première bouffée de ma cigarette. La pensée fugace que tu avais horreur que je fume dans l'appartement me traverse l'esprit. Je tire une seconde bouffée.

Je m'assieds lourdement sur le grand matelas à même le sol qui nous servait de lit. Avec mon poids, la couette s'affaisse, le cendrier se renverse sur l'oreiller. D'un geste absent je balaye les cendres du dos de la main. Peu m'importe de vivre dans la crasse maintenant.

A vrai dire, je n'ai pas changé les draps depuis que tu es parti. Ton odeur ne les imprègne plus depuis longtemps. Je m'attache juste à l'idée que tu y as dormi, que nous nous sommes aimés dans ce lit. Laver ces draps signifierait tirer un trait sur ces trois années où tu n'appartenais qu'à moi.

Tu trouverais ça idiot. En un sens, ça l'est. Mais je suis un idiot, tu me l'as toi-même répété tant de fois.

Je m'étends sur ce matelas que tu ne pouvais pas supporter. Tu trouvais indigne de dormir à même le sol. Ironie du sort, le jour où tu es parti, je venais juste de commander un lit.

Alors que la cigarette se consume entre mes lèvres, je laisse les souvenirs de notre histoire affluer. Malgré tous les instants de bonheur, seule reste l'amertume.

Cela fait plus de six mois maintenant… Six mois que tu m'as dit revenir dans un instant. Je t'attends toujours.

Je me suis longtemps voilé la face en me disant qu'il avait du t'arriver quelque chose entre le moment où tu as franchi la porte et le moment où tu t'apprêtais à rentrer à la maison.

Puis avec le temps, avec les innombrables recherches, les nuits d'insomnies, je me suis résigné. Il était évident que tu avais sciemment décidé de ne pas rentrer. Tu n'avais d'ailleurs même pas pris tes clés. Juste ton portefeuille, ton long manteau bleu et toute la perfection de ton être.

Je me suis alors demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi être parti comme ça ? Sans me prévenir, sans même me laisser un indice ? La réponse je l'avais déjà alors, mais je la rejetais avec le peu de forces qui me restaient. Quand je repense à notre histoire, au-delà de la tendresse, au-delà du désir, au-delà de l'amour même, il n'y a qu'une chose : la violence.

Car c'est bien cette violence qui nous a séparés. Cette haine incontrôlable que nous ressentions l'un envers l'autre, envers nous même. Entre nous, tout n'a toujours été que violence, depuis le début, même lorsque nous ne nous aimions pas encore, même avant que la passion nous déchire, nous abatte en plein vol.

C'est à Poudlard que ça a commencé, comme tout le reste, comme tout ce qui compte vraiment. La haine était-elle déjà présente avant que je refuse de te serrer la main, ce jour de Septembre 1991 ?

Elle ne nous a en tout cas laissé aucun répit après cela. La violence de nos mots, de nos gestes durant sept années…Il était évident que nous ne pouvions nous séparer comme nous l'avons fait, en douceur, avec la fin de la guerre. L'histoire ne pouvait se terminer ainsi entre nous. Il y avait déjà eu tellement, trop sûrement.

J'écrase ma cigarette et me relève en quête de mon paquet, resté sur la table. En traversant l'appartement, je marche sur un tube de peinture et de nombreuses feuilles. Le sol en est couvert. C'est la seule chose que je fais depuis que tu es sorti de ma vie. Pas une seule fois je ne suis sortis. Je reste enfermé dans ces trente mètres carrés dont l'air est probablement irrespirable. Pourtant je le respire.

Il faut dire que je ne suis plus tout à fait vivant.

Les murs sont recouverts de toi. Tes mains, tes chevilles, tes cheveux blonds, presque blancs, ton sourire narquois, le grain de ta peau, la courbe de ton épaule… Je ne sais plus peindre que toi.

Tu aimais poser pour moi. Sûrement ton narcissisme inégalable. Ou peut-être la manière des plus sensuelles dont se terminaient souvent ces séances de pose.

C'est toi qui m'as poussé à me mettre à la peinture. Peut-être que tu n'étais pas sérieux alors, mais tu as apporté une réponse à mes angoisses concernant l'avenir.

Trois ans après la guerre, l'ennui me dévorait. J'avais renoncé à l'idée d'entreprendre des études d 'auror. Trop de batailles déjà livrées. J'avais aussi renoncé à Ginny. La belle Ginny qui n'a cessé de m'attendre depuis ce jour. Depuis la fin de la guerre, je vivais de mes économies, errant dans les rues, rendant visite à des amis qui ne m'attendaient plus pour grandir, pour vieillir, pour vivre enfin.

J'avais bien conscience qu'un jour ou l'autre, il me faudrait faire des choix, qu'il me faudrait devenir autre chose qu'un héros de guerre. Malgré cela, et malgré la lassitude qui s'emparait de moi un peu plus chaque jour, j'étais incapable de faire un pas vers le lendemain, vers les responsabilités, vers la vie.

C'est Hermione qui me sortit de ma torpeur, quelques jours à peine avant son départ pour le grand tour du monde qu'elle allait entreprendre avec Ron. Elle avait su, avec sa persuasion naturelle me faire accepter de l'accompagner au vernissage de la toute première galerie artistique sorcière.

Quand j'y repense, c'était idiot de ma part d'accepter de me jeter la tête la première dans un tel événement où il était évident que je retrouverais tout le gratin sorcier. Cela ne pouvait qu'avoir un lien plus où moins important avec toi. Alors peut-être que d'un côté j'espérais cette confrontation. Ma haine avait été endormie depuis trop longtemps.

Moi qui détestais les bains de foule, j'avais été servi. Tout le monde magique semblait s'être rassemblé pour l'occasion. La galerie était bondée. Je du même user de ma notoriété pour nous permettre de rentrer. L'artiste n'était vraiment pas mauvais mais manquait cruellement de sensibilité. Je le fit d'ailleurs remarquer à Hermione en lui livrant une analyse de l'œuvre des plus passionnées. Un toussotement m'interrompit au milieu de mon discours. Je me retournais et tu étais là. Plus beau encore que dans mes souvenirs, tu te tenais au milieu de cette foule avec une élégance insolente. Tu nous salua courtoisement, nous expliqua que tu étais le propriétaire de la galerie et nous demanda ce que nous pensions de l'exposition. Je repris donc ma tirade depuis le début.

Une fois terminée, tu me fis un de ces petits sourires en coin dont tu as le secret. Un de ceux que l'on ne sait comment interpréter. Tu me dis que mon analyse ne manquait pas de sensibilité et me demandais si j'avais un jour envisagé de me mettre moi-même à la peinture. Cette question me fit rire, mais au fond de moi, une possibilité d'avenir venait d'entrouvrir sa porte.

Puis, petit à petit, la conversation s'envenima. Je ne sais plus trop qui avait lancé les hostilités, qui avait posé la première provocation. Je finis par te demander si l'ouverture de ta galerie était un bon camouflage à ton passé de Mangemort. Ton visage jusque là narquois se ferma brutalement et je vis la haine briller dans tes yeux. Hermione, outrée, exigea que je m'excuse. Je refusais. Tu n'ajouta rien, nous nous quittâmes ainsi.

A côté de mon paquet de cigarettes quasiment vide, sur la table, il y a ce foulard de soie. Le tien. Je te l'ai dérobé ce jour là. Tu te doutais que sa disparition était mon fait. Je niais. Prétendais que tu avais du l'égarer sur le chemin entre la galerie et mon appartement.

Je serre l'étoffe dans mon poing, la porte à mon visage. Ton odeur s'en est enfuie. Comme toi. Il ne me reste que sa douceur trompeuse, si peu adaptée à ta froideur, à ta dureté.

Ce jour là, après t'avoir quitté, Hermione et moi étions allés rejoindre quelques amis afin de boire un dernier verre dans un pub moldu, avant son départ. Ce soir là, malgré les discussions légères, malgré les rires et l'alcool, mes pensées étaient sombres. La rage me tiraillait les entrailles, frustrée de n'avoir pas pu se déchaîner. J'aurais voulu te détruire ce soir là, voir la douleur déformer ton visage, te voir me supplier…

J'ai du mal à respirer. Je me rappelle cette nuit et l'air dans mes poumons me semble plus lourd que le gaz le plus toxique. Dans mon ventre, la rage est éteinte à présent, je ne retrouve plus cette sensation brutale que je ressentis alors que j'ouvris la porte sur ton visage magnifiquement haineux.

Il était déjà tard lorsque je fis mes adieux à Hermione et que je rentrais chez moi ce soir là. Je m'apprêtais à prendre une douche lorsque des coups furieux retentirent à la porte de mon appartement. J'ouvris. Tu étais là. Je te fis entrer.

Tu voulais des excuses, je refusais. Tu me les arrachas.

Le souvenir de cette nuit reste vif, dans mon esprit, dans ma peau. Il me brûle, me déchire les entrailles. La brutalité avec laquelle tu t'es alors emparé de mes lèvres, la force avec laquelle je t'ai mordu, griffé…sans pour autant te repousser. Cette première fois où nous avons couché ensemble fut d'une violence spectaculaire. Une vraie lutte pour le pouvoir. Un enchevêtrement de corps, perdus entre sexe et combat à mains nues. Le plaisir et la haine, réunis en une nuit. Tu remportas cette bataille : entre deux gémissements, je m'excusais.

Quand je me réveillais, au matin, tu étais parti. Sans un mot. Oubliant seulement derrière toi ton foulard de soie blanc. Celui que j'ai précautionneusement déposé dans un tiroir et conservé secret.

Je colle mon front contre la fenêtre, c'est frais. Une auréole de buée se forme autour de ma peau, sur la vitre. Je pense, me questionne. Que se serait-il passé si ce jour là, j'avais accepté de te présenter des excuses au moment où Hermione me l'avait demandé ? Aurions nous été à ce point détruits ? Nous serions nous déchirés comme nous n'avons jamais cessé de le faire?

Un sanglot remonte dans ma gorge. Je refuse de le laisser s'échapper. S'il ne me reste plus rien, autant apprendre à cesser de pleurer dès maintenant. Je te hais de m'avoir laissé. Le manque est viscéral. Plus cruel que la faim, plus vicieux que la douleur physique. Tout en moi hurle ton nom, te supplie de revenir. Et pourtant je sais que tu as fais le bon choix.

Tu as fais ce que nous aurions du faire bien plus tôt déjà. Avant que la haine ne surpasse l'amour. Tu as fais ce que jamais je n'aurais eu le courage de faire, moi le courageux Gryffondor. Mais tu as été le plus fort, je crois bien que par certains côtés, on peut même déclarer que tu as gagné la guerre. Certes, je me doute que prendre cette décision et t'y tenir à du être l'une des choses les plus difficiles que tu as fais dans ta vie, cependant, toi, tu sais où je suis. Si tu le désirais, tu pourrais décider de revenir, et tu sais pertinemment que je ne te rejetterais pas. Je suis trop dépendant de toi, je t'appartiens. Moi, j'ai eu beau essayer, je n'ai pas retrouvé ta trace. C'est une sensation terrifiante.

Parfois, le matin, je me réveille et j'ai besoin de toi. Désespérément. Dans ces moments là, je sais qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour te rejoindre et j'ai l'impression de mourir.

Tu revins le lendemain réclamer ton foulard. Un cadeau de ta mère. Je te mentis, tu ne me cru pas, tu repartis.

Nous ne nous vîmes pas pendant trois mois après cela. Pourtant, je savais que ce n'était pas terminé, à aucun moment il n'y avait eu d'adieux. Durant ces trois mois, aucun de nous deux ne fit un geste vers l'autre, cela aurait été déclarer forfait. Pourtant, je te cherchais. Dans chaque paire d'yeux gris que je croisais, dans chaque soirée mondaine, je désespérais de te revoir, la haine tiraillait mon ventre.

Ce jour vint enfin. Nous nous sommes insultés, nous nous sommes frappés, nous avons baisé. Ce fut tout aussi violent que la première fois. Au matin, cette fois ci, tu étais toujours là. Je te demandais si tu étais sérieux quand tu m'avais dit que je devrais me mettre à la peinture. Tu me dis que tu l'étais. Je m'inscris dans une école d'art.

Après ça, nous nous sommes souvent revus. Nous parlions peu, nous baisions beaucoup, nous nous battions, encore plus.

Pourtant, au fil des mois, la violence se fit moins présente, la tendresse apparut. Je compris que je t'aimais.

Quand je repense à cette période, celle où nous étions presque un couple normal, je me dis que nous n'avons jamais été aussi hypocrites qu'à ce moment là. Nous avions caché nos haines respectives sous des mots doux, des gestes tendres, de longues discussions…Mais elle était toujours présente et nous déchirait de l'intérieur.

J'allume une autre cigarette.

J'aurais du me douter que cette période d'accalmie ne pouvait pas durer. C'était trop loin de ce que nous étions. Trop différent de nos brutalités respectives.

Au bout de six mois, tu du quitter ton appartement pour laisser champ libre à un grand complexe immobilier. Tu t'installas chez moi.

C'est ici, dans ces trente mètres carrés que commença notre destruction. Très vite, nous ne pouvions plus nous supporter. Tu me reprochais mon manque de soin, je t'en voulais d'être si froid, tu étais jaloux de Ginny que je voyais encore de temps en temps, j'étais jaloux de la terre entière…

Mais malgré ces crises de rage, ces coups, ces hurlements, nous nous accrochions à cette petite parcelle d'amour, de passion, qui nous enchaînait l'un à l'autre sans aucune échappatoire. Je menaçais souvent de te quitter. Je ne le faisais jamais. Tu savais que je n'en aurais jamais la force, je savais que toi non plus. Je le croyais vraiment.

Plusieurs fois, cette violence qui nous unissait à failli nous tuer. Nombreuses sont les fois où l'un de nous conduisait l'autre aux urgences de Sainte Mangouste, après une dispute particulièrement virulente.

Après, les remords venaient, les excuses, puis la haine à nouveau.

Mon téléphone portable vibre. C'est un message de Ginny. Elle veut qu'on se voie. Je lui donne rendez-vous dans quelques heures.

Depuis que tu es parti, je la vois de plus en plus. Je ne cherche pas de réconfort, je ne veux pas la blesser. Peut-être que d'un côté, j'espère que tu l'apprendras et que la jalousie te ramèneras à moi.

Sa présence m'apaise, elle est tellement différente de toi. Avec elle, tout est simple. Avec elle, il n'y a pas de haine. Parfois, nous couchons ensemble. C'est tendre, c'est doux. Jamais je ne retrouve le plaisir de nos ébats brutaux.

Ginny ne rentre jamais dans cet appartement, personne n'y rentre en fait. Ce lieu est un sanctuaire à cette haine, à cette passion qui nous a bouffés pendant trois ans. L'air est chargé de fumée de cigarette et de particules de ton être, du moins c'est ce dont je me convaincs. Parfois, j'ai envie de me laisser mourir sur mon lit et de laisser mon corps se désagréger afin que les particules de celui-ci rejoignent les tiennes. Il me resterait au moins cela. Mais je sais que plus rien de toi n'habite ces trente mètres carrés, si ce n'est les souvenirs amers.

C'est incroyable de se dire que nous avons pu continuer dans ces conditions pendant si longtemps, incroyable que nous n'en soyons pas morts. Incroyable que tu ais mis si longtemps à partir.

Aujourd'hui j'ai pris une décision. J'arrête de peindre. Je ne sais plus peindre que toi, et les souvenirs de ton visage et de ton corps commencent déjà à s'effacer lentement. Cette passion furtive pour l'art ne pouvait exister que par toi, que pour toi.

Je sais maintenant que tu ne reviendras plus. J'en ai la certitude et ça fait mal à en crever.

J'allume ma dernière cigarette. Le goût de l'ammoniaque se répand sur ma langue.

Ginny voudrait que l'on s'installe ensemble, peut-être que l'on se marie. Je crois que je vais dire oui.

FIN


End file.
